Confessions of a Labyrinth Fangirl
by spartiechic
Summary: What happens when an obsession becomes reality? Can one Labyrinth Fangirl deliver a happy ending at last? J/S pairing. Humor & fantasy with just a dash of romance and mystery.
1. Obsession

**A/N:** I'm so feeling much better and inspired to write. I've been sick since before Labor Day and am now working to catch up on all my writing (especially A Year Without A Goblin King – I promise that one will be going up this weekend). This is a preview of a story that has been buzzing around my head for awhile. I can't promise it will be updated soon, but your reviews will help me decide if I should continue it. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Labyrinth or David Bowie. I do own Samantha Taylor and her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Blog of HisPreciousThing<p>

September 21, 2011 – 8:32PM

I, Samantha Taylor, have a confession. I am completely and utterly obsessed with a movie that came out before I was even born. Ever heard of a little fantasy film called Labyrinth? Think David Bowie in a crazy, 80s pop star inspired wig and incredibly tight pants. Need I say more? Of course, it was also Jennifer Connolly's first film and Jim Henson's last. His son even did one of the voices. Oh, didn't I mention the puppets? Yes, technically it is a children's movie. I still think that Bowie in tight pants completely negates that little fact. Who can think of little goblins and crotchety dwarfs when that fine specimen of man comes on the screen?

For those of you that don't know about this most awesome movie, let me sum it up for you. Alright…there's this chick named Sarah who's really spoiled and bitchy. The only thing, in my opinion, that she's got going is her love for fairy tales. Anyway, Sarah has a baby brother named Toby. She's supposed to babysit the kid, but she's late and ends up throwing a tantrum and getting all pissed off at him 'cause he's crying. At this point in the movie, you're like, 'come on, he's a baby. What did you think babies do?' Sarah ends up wishing him away to the goblins, which are like the comic relief of the movie.

This is where the movie gets interesting. David Bowie comes swooping in the room – looking all badass in some tight leather armor and a cape. Of course, he's Jareth the Goblin King and he's there to issue Sarah a challenge. She can either take her dreams, in the form of a crystal ball that he keeps playing with throughout the movie, or she can run the labyrinth in thirteen hours to get him back. She tries to act all cool about solving his maze, like she does this kind of thing all the time. This is her second stupid decision, but it won't be her last. Why she doesn't just try and bargain with the man instead of being all bitchy, I don't know.

*SPOILER ALERT*

I'll spare you the details, but, suffice it to say she makes it through. The man again offers her a crystal of dreams and she turns him down…again. He asks her to, and I quote, "fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Now, at this point, I'm usually yelling, "take it." Does she follow my advice? Hell, no! She tells him he has no power over her and he sends her and Toby back to her house. Then she has a big party in her room with the occupants of the labyrinth and I'm like, 'wait, didn't she just get into a battle with half of these creatures and act all bitchy towards them?' Apparently, all is forgiven and forgotten. Jareth is left out in the cold to go find another girl to challenge.

If I haven't lost you yet, I'm sorry. I just can't do justice to what could possibly be the best movie of all time. Take my advice and rent it today. You won't be disappointed. Now, as I was saying, I'm obsessed with this movie. I know…duh! 'How obsessed?' you ask. Where do I start? I own like three copies of the movie and have every word memorized. I also own five different t-shirts with quotes from the movie that I wear constantly. I write fanfiction in my spare time (see the link on the sidebar to check out my stories), not to mention the hours I spend reading it. I have a tattoo of a crystal ball on my ankle with the words, "nothing is as it seems" written under it. I have a Jareth action figure (I sleep with it next to my pillow – don't judge me). I even have a few costumes for some cosplay that I do with some friends of mine. They are almost as obsessed as I am…almost.

I could keep going, but I think you get the idea. Now, I used to think I was just a little nutty (and maybe I am), but I was still normal. Recently, however, I've begun to…how shall I put this…wig out. Many people already think I'm crazy, but now I'm started to believe them. I know what you're thinking…come on, Samantha, get a grip and stop being such a drama queen. Just hear me out. What if I told you that I've seen Jareth walking around in my local park? No, I wasn't on anything. I actually saw the man walking around the park like any other bozo on a Saturday afternoon. See…now you think I'm crazy, too. I swear I saw the Goblin King. He looked just like Bowie and, at first, I thought it was him. Before I could say anything, he disappeared.

Am I crazy? At this point, I don't know. For now, I've got a math test to study for and a ton of reading to get done before school tomorrow. I'll write more when I can…until then…TTFN!


	2. Weird

The Blog of HisPreciousThing

October 15, 2011 – 10:17PM

Things are definitely getting weird around here! Just when I thought I was finally getting over my temporary insanity, Jareth strikes again. It's been about a month since I last saw the Goblin King in my park. I won't lie…I've gone back there more times in the last month than I have in the last year, hoping to get a glimpse of his Royal Tight Pantedness. Unfortunately, for me, he's been playing hard to get. I'd finally given up and gotten back to my writing when the events of this day began to unfold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hello precious," Jareth said with smile. His mismatched eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made her heart race.<strong>_

_**"Hello Jareth," she said, trying to control herself. What in the hell is the matter with me? She straightened her back and frowned. "I'm sure you are thoroughly enjoying this whole situation. I mean, it works out perfectly for you, doesn't it?"**_

_**His eyes stood bright with humor as he purred, "I'm sure by the end of this week that I will have you thoroughly enjoying the situation, too." He watched as the blush returned to her face. By the Fates, she's so cute when she blushes.**_

_**"Yes, well, um," she stammered. Gaining back control over her nerves, she said, "somehow, I highly doubt that Jareth." She turned to leave and was surprised when he grabbed her arm.**_

_**"I was planning to take a walk in the gardens. Care to join me?" he asked, holding out his arm for her. She hesitated before taking his arm.**_

_**"Why not, I need some air anyway," she said, fixing a distrustful eye on the King. Together, they disappeared as he transported them into the Royal Gardens. She took in a deep breath, smelling the sweet fragrance of the flowers. "This is much better," she remarked, glad to be in an open setting and not enclosed in a room with him anymore. She turned to look at him and removed her hand from his arm. The smirk on his face was becoming infuriating. "Damn it Jareth! Just when in the hell were you planning to tell me about this as we traded letters? You just kept sending them, making me think you were some kind of friend. I should have known better."**_

_**A flash of anger appeared in his eyes before he replied, "Samantha Elizabeth Taylor, it's after noon on a Saturday. Put down your fanfiction and do something with your day!"**_

_Samantha was quickly jolted out of her writing focus by the shrill sound of her mother's voice cutting through the quiet. With a sigh, she saved the latest chapter of her story where she had left off and vowed to return to it later. She shut her laptop and grabbed her cell. Walking over to the bed, she flopped down on the soft mattress. Sunlight streamed through her window and Sam wondered if it was that bad of an idea to get out of the house for a few hours. With a few touches to the screen, it was soon dialing her best friend. Music began to play as Sam waited for her friend to answer. _

"_There's only yes. Only tonight. We must let go to know what's right," she sang as she waited. "No other course. No other way. No day but today. I can't control my…" She was in full-on belt when the phone finally clicked through._

"_Hey Sam," came a cheerful voice, interrupting her impromptu solo._

"_Hey Becky," replied a less cheerful Sam._

"_Your mom kicking you out of your room again?" Becky guessed._

"_Yup," Sam stated with an exaggerated sigh. _

"_Wanna go to the mall? All the guys are watching the game here and it's really loud," suggested Becky._

"_Sounds good to me," Sam replied. "I'll come by and pick you up."_

"_See ya later," Becky said._

"_Bye Becks," Sam replied._

_Samantha hung up the phone and grabbed some clothes for the day. It was a little cool outside so she picked out a sweatshirt and threw that on her bed for later. Walking down the hall, she tried to ignore the grunts and groans coming from her dad and his friends in their living room. She reached the bathroom and found it locked. She jiggled the handle and cursed. Banging her fist on the door, she demanded entry. A muffled voice ordered her to "hold your horses" and to "stop getting your panties in a bunch."_

"_Come on!" she shouted through the door. "I'm supposed to pick up Becky so we can go to the mall."_

"_I can't wait until I graduate this Spring!" cried the voice. The sound of the toilet flushing came from behind the closed door._

"_Neither can I!" yelled Samantha, hugging her clothes to her chest._

"_A man can't even take a shit in private here," proclaimed the bathroom occupant as he opened the door._

"_That's nasty, Scott!" exclaimed Samantha. _

"_Just like your face, Samantha," her older brother retorted. _

_After flicking him off, she quickly entered the room…and gagged. "EWWWWWW!" Running to the window, she threw it open. She grabbed the can of air freshener and began to spray it all around the room. "Men!" _

_After taking a quick shower, she toweled off and took a moment to check out her changing figure. At 16, she was slowly going through the changes that happen to most adolescent girls. Her breasts, still a small B cup, were bigger than they had been this summer. The baby fat that had plagued her a year ago was finally disappearing. Feminine curves were becoming more defined and she placed her hands on her hips, striking a pose. Giggling madly, she began to dress for the day. Her normal attire consisted of jeans, t-shirt, and her favorite retro Chuck Taylors. Throwing on her clothes, she hurried back into her bedroom. _

_Samantha sat on her bed to lace up her shoes. Taking one last minute to grab some money from her drawer, she snatched up her sweatshirt and shoved her driver's license into her pocket. With one last glance, she grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into her other pocket. She closed the door behind her as she stepped back out into the hall. Running down the stairs, she hollered a hasty goodbye to her parents. The sounds of the game filtered into the foyer. Waiting for a reply she tugged her sweatshirt over her head. _

"_Where are you going?" her mother asked, walking into the foyer for her standard interrogation. _

"_I'm taking Becky to the mall," Samantha replied._

"_When are you going to be back?" her mother asked._

"_Before dinner," Samantha promised._

"_Make sure you have your cell on in case I need you," her mother directed. _

"_Yes, mom," Samantha replied. _

"_Have fun," her mother said with a smile. _

_Samantha kissed her mother on the cheek before slipping out the door. Her car was sitting in the driveway and she hurried over to it. She managed to persuade the driver's side door open and it gave a squeal of protest. With a prayer, she stuck the key into the ignition and hoped for the best. Her tired Cavalier coughed and sputtered before the engine finally clicked and held. Pulling carefully out of the driveway, she began the quick drive to her friend's subdivision. The sounds of Bowie streamed into the car and she bobbed her head along to the music._

_Turning onto Becky's street, the first thing she noticed was the amount of cars. Becky hadn't been exaggerating. Every guy in town must be at her house watching the game. With a sigh, she parked a couple of blocks away and walked to the house. A green and white flag bearing the Spartan logo floated on the breeze. Samantha looked at the sky and noticed clouds had gathered overhead, blocking the sun. It had to be a good 15 degrees cooler than last Saturday. 'Typical October weather in Michigan.' Sam mused. Knocking on the door, she put her hands in her sweatshirt pocket to protect them against the windy chill. _

"_Hi Samantha," Becky's mother greeted her as she opened the door. "Come on in!"_

"_Hi Mrs. Gordon," Sam replied, stepping into the house._

"_Becky!" Mrs. Gordon shouted up the stairs. "Sam's here."_

"_I'll be down in a minute," Becky yelled in reply._

"_Would you like something to eat while you're waiting?" Mrs. Gordon asked. She was always trying to feed Samantha, believing her to be too thin._

"_No thanks," Sam replied. She stepped into the den and watched the game in progress on the 50 inch flat screen._

"_Come on Cousins. Don't throw an interception!" begged one of the men as he watched his team play football on the screen. The quarterback in question pulled his arm back and threw the ball to one of his receivers._

"_Touchdown MSU!" shouted another as the receiver caught the ball and managed to carry it across the goal line. _

_Samantha sang along with the fight song and watched as the kicker made the extra point. On the TV, the game transitioned into a commercial. The men went back to discussing the latest touchdown. Samantha could smell the beer and chicken wings. Absently, she thought she may have been a little hasty to turn down the offer of food. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. One of the younger guys stepped out of the conversation to make his way over to her. _

"_Hey Samantha," he greeted._

"_Hey Andy," she replied with a grin. "What's up?"_

"_The sky?" he ventured. She rolled her eyes at his age-old joke and he laughed. "You going somewhere with Becky?"_

"_Yup," she replied. "I'm saving her from all this testosterone. We're gonna hit the mall for a couple of hours."_

"_Fun," he remarked. After a pause, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Say, Sam. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Um, sure," she replied. _

"_Would you…I mean…Do you…um," he stammered._

"_Hey Sam!" cried Becky as she joined them._

"_Hey Becks," Sam replied. "I'll be ready to go in a minute." She turned back to Andy, "Now, what were you going to ask?" _

"_Nevermind," Andy sighed, glaring at his baby sister. "It wasn't important. I'll ask you later."_

"_You sure?" she asked._

"_Yeah," he replied. "You go and have fun."_

_The girls said goodbye to Becky's mom before leaving. Sam took one last look at Becky's older brother as she shut the door. "Your brother's acting really weird, today."_

"_He's always weird," Becky replied as they made their way to Sam's car. Climbing in, Sam drove them to the nearest mall._

* * *

><p>So, we went to the mall for a couple of hours. I ended up buying some jeans at Old Navy. I can't remember who came up with the idea to take a walk through the park. Somehow, we ended up there. The ducks were swimming in the small pond and Becky decided to try to feed them some of her leftover burrito. I have to tell you, this is the last time I let Becks eat a burrito in my car. I think I'll be picking beans out of the upholstery for the next five years, but I digress.<p>

Neither of us wanted to go home yet, so we sat on the grass and talked about stuff. Becky's been trying to get my brother to notice her for over a year. She's probably going to kill me for putting that on the internet, but I feel pretty safe. For either him or his friends to find out, they'd have to learn to read and that ain't gonna happen. Anyway, we got into a long discussion on her choice in men when I saw him. That's right! I was staring off into the woods, trying hard to ignore my best friend droning on about how cute my brother's ass is…ewwww…when I spotted a certain blonde haired man next to a tree. Before I could say anything, he ducked behind it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you see that?" Sam asked, pointing towards the woods.<em>

"_No, what?" Becky asked._

"_I thought I saw someone watching us," Sam explained, conveniently leaving out the fact that said 'someone' was none other than Jareth, The Goblin King. _

"_Maybe it's that weird guy from the Tech Society," Becky suggested. Both girls were in an after school club that worked on running tech for the various theatrical productions at the high school._

"_Who? Jason?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah," Becky replied. "He's always looking up at the catwalk hoping we have on skirts."_

"_Oh, yeah," Sam said, remembering the last time she caught him spying on her. She had a wicked thought of wearing a skirt and a pair of granny panties with the words "Stop spying asshole" embroidered on the butt. _

"_By the way, are you designing lights for the fall play next month?" Becky asked._

"_I think so," Sam replied. "What are we doing?"_

"_Blythe Spirit," Becky stated. "So was it?"_

"_Was it what?" Sam asked, confused._

"_Jason?" Becky asked._

"_No," Sam denied. "This guy was blonde."_

"_Oh," Becky replied._

"_I'm going to go check," Sam announced._

"_Are you crazy?" Becky asked in a shrieky stage whisper. "He could be a killer. Don't you watch scary movies? It's always the one who investigates the strange sound that gets killed."_

"_Becks, we're in suburban America," Sam scoffed. "Nothing ever happens here."_

"_Whatever," Becky replied. "You go and check it out, but don't come crying to me if you get yourself killed by some psycho."_

"_Point taken," Sam said, standing._

_Creeping to the woods, she quickly jumped behind the tree. Of course, no one was there. She began to feel foolish until she looked down to discover something discarded in the weeds. Reaching down, she yanked the alien object from the ground. It was a baseball sized crystal orb. Sam looked around by saw no one. Turning her attention back to the globe in her hand, she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. The orb was smooth with no noticeable defect. It was cool to the touch as she ran her finger tips over the surface. Looking into it, she could see her own face staring back at her. Was it possible? Could Jareth really have been here? Sam took the strange crystalline object back to Becky, who was now standing with an expectant look upon her face._

"_No one was there," Sam informed her friend._

"_What did you find?" Becky asked._

"_It was behind the tree," Sam explained, holding out the orb so her friend could view it._

"_Weird," Becky remarked._

_Sam's eyes widened as she reached for her cell phone. The screen lit up and the time flashed in big bold numerals. "Shit! I was supposed to be home a half hour ago."_

"_Just call your 'rents from my house and tell them I invited you to dinner and we lost track of time," Becky advised. _

"_You sure?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah," Becky replied. "Let's go."_

* * *

><p>So, I went over to Becky's with my shiny new crystal orb. Dinner was rather uneventful. Andy was back to normal…well, normal for him. I drove by the park on my way home, but I didn't see anyone. I started to think I was imagining the whole thing. However, how do I explain the orb? It's sitting right here next to me as I type. Unless it's a group hallucination, this thing is as real as I am. Oh, well…time for bed and a little contraband SNL.<p>

TTFN


End file.
